Reflecting Light
by Dynasty-Of-Misfortune
Summary: Aurora Silver Saw and Crimson Gold Saw are both twins stuck on Cybertron after the war. Enzalina is a teen with a father who works with 'giant robots' from what she's heard. Both twins are assassins out for revenge after Knockout and Ivory Viperess for killing the oldest Saw clan twin, Dead Rock Saw. OCxSmokescreen and OCxRafael
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"Hey Aurora."

"Hm?"

"How's that planet called earth?"

"I took you there!"

"Only for an Alt mode."

"It's really, really big. Not as big as Cybertron though."

"Do you think we'll ever get off of Cybertron?"

"Just wait. We'll get off."

"Promise?"

"Promise, Goldie."

Both sat in silence, staring at the War-torn planet. The Iacon library was in the distance, the frame standing, some of the outer shell fallen. Both of their weapons sat beside them, in reaching distance in case more terrorcons wandered up.


	2. Chapter 1- Cookies

Chapter 1, Cookies:

Enzalina sat on the front step of her new house, taking in the Nevada evening. Her mother sat inside, fixing up the house to give it a Russian feel like back home. Tomorrow was going to be her first day of school, and she wasn't really sure she would last. First, She wasn't sure she would last in America, and second, she hated to be the new girl. It just felt awkward, and it was going to be hard with those messed up girls. Gosh! She took another sip from her lemonade and stared down at the notebook in her lap. It was filled with sketches and other things like that. Her android sat next to her, playing a random playslist of songs. Her eyes were a shocking shade of gold, but she just lied that she was wearing contacts. That usually got them to shut up. Just down the street, another family moved in. Talk about coincedince. The kid was a freaking midget! He was so short, she thought he was like a second grader or something. Until she saw the textbooks under his arm. Geography and Algebra. Either he was way older than he looked, or America taught Algebra and and Geography to second graders.

"Enzalina, are you hungry?" Her mother asked. "No, mom." Enzalina replied, taking another sip from her lemonade. Clearly, Wendys wasn't so bad. Her mother annoyed her by teasing her about her super short hair back in Russia. After some kid asked her if she was Wendys (And after giving him a black eye in return), she let her hair grow out. She wore it loose and sometimes tucked it under a bandana. A stout woman carrying a plate covered in tinfoil walked up the path, stopping next to the mailbox. She cleared her throat. Enzalina looked up. "May I help you in some way?" Enzalina asked, trying not to sound annoyed. "Yes. Is your mother home?"

At that exact moment, her mother walked out, carrying a pile of books. She dumped them next to Enzalina and straightened up. "Welcome to the neighborhood!" The woman exclaimed, holding out the cookies. "Ah, thank you! I see you recently moved down the street. Come inside and we'll talk." Enzias mother said, taking off the tinfoil. "Ooh, cookies!"

Enzalina turned around. "Did you say cookies?" She asked. Her mother handed the cookies to Enzia and went inside to talk with the woman. The woman poked her head outside once more. "Oh Rafael. Be sure to study for the test!" She cheerfully said and ducked back inside. Enzalinas insides froze to ice. Test? _Test? On her first day? _Enzalina nearly screamed in frusturation. It took all her willpower not to snap the pencil in two. She was even up for turning it into little stubs. "I don't like tests..." She muttered. "I don't think you have to take it." Rafael said. "I hope not. I seriously fail at tests!" She replied, leafing through the textbooks her mother had set on the ground for her.

"Algebra...Geography...Geometery...Physics?" Enzia leafed through the pages, muttering the names under her breath. "How the heck do I have Algebra? I'm fine with everything else, but..." She trailed off as she saw the test. "Whats wrong?" Raf asked. "I hate Algebra..." She muttered. "Well, there's a couple of alternate classes you could take. I never really got your name." Raf said. "Enzalina. But I prefer Enzia." She softly said, continuing to leaf through the books.

"Aurora, I have visual on a couple of Decepticons. Where are you?"

"Currently on my way to your location. See the primary targets?"

"No. But I do see the big boss."

"The big boss? What about the stilleto-heeled freak?"

"I have a visual on the stilleto-heeled freak, Aurora."

"Goldie, hold your position. I sense Viperess' location."

"Ivory Viperess?"

"Yes. If Viperess is here, then Knockout must be here."

"Shall our plan commence, Aurora Silver Saw?"

"It shall commence, Crimson Gold Saw."


End file.
